Kitties in Love
by The Emotaku
Summary: Blake Belladonna is a cautious girl, she never truly lets someone into her heart. That is until a feral tiger breaks the barrier she put up
1. Chapter 1

Blake Belladonna was a simple girl. A Faunus trying to make up for the mistakes of her past. Despite her mission she did allow herself some luxuries. One such in the bag she currently walked back to Vale with. Said luxury is called Ninjas Of Love Two. Unfortunately she walked down the wrong street. It wasn't long before Blake felt someone right behind her holding something sharp against her back.

"Give me your money and nobody get's hurt...p-please"

Blake realized multiple things. From the tone of her voice this girl was shy but always very defensive. The way she spoke made it seem she isn't used to robbing people. Lastly the tail around Blake's wrist that prevented her from grabbing Gambol Shroud made it clear the girl was a Faunus.

"You don't have to do this" Blake tried to reason

"But I want to. I have three days until I kill myself" the girl responded

Blake could now hear the clear desperation in her voice. This was more of a cry for help than anything else.

"If you talk to me for a while, I'll hand over all my money without a struggle"

The thief considered her options and would rather not hurt another person. Much less such a sexy girl.

The girl sighed and put her pistol in between her leg and her leggings.

"Let's take this to the park" Blake suggested

The park was barely lit by street lamps but Blake could now get a good view of the girl.

The first noticeable thing was her orange eyes. She had long dark orange hair which she kept tied up in a pony tail.

"Why did you feel the need to rob me?" Blake asked as she sat down on the cold metal bench

The girl leaned against the arm of the bench so she could engage in her habit of swinging her tail around with her hand.

"It's not that I needed to, I wanted to. People always want to tell delicate little Diamond what she can and can't do. Oh don't strain yourself dear you might hurt yourself"

"You're just rebelling?" Blake asked

"Can't rebel when you don't have anyone to rebel against. Family died in a car crash a while back, the life insurance has kept me alive this long but no place'll hire a Faunus. Robbing someone is just on my bucket list is all….stop judging me"

"I promise I'm not, I just don't want you to throw your life away Diamond" Blake responded

"I can throw it away if I want, nobody cares" Diamond's eyes fell to the ground in sadness

"I care. You seem like a very nice girl"

Those words touched Diamond.

"I don't have a future though, screwed up my life too much" Diamond solemnly stated

"I could get you into Beacon" Blake offered without thinking

"Well...I can handle myself in a fight and I don't have any other options…." Diamond's eyes drifted to her wrists

Her wrists are the reason nobody would give her a job in addition to being a Faunus. The scars…

"Alright" Diamond answered "I-I mean if you want to"

"You sure? If I do this for you, there is no backing out"

"Why the hell not? Don't have anything to lose" Diamond sighed

Blake was thinking about how she would do this when a white piece of paper with numbers written in blue pen was placed in her hand.

"My number. Give me a call sometime. I-If you want" Diamond blushed

"Alright, I'll give you a call tomorrow" Blake said and headed back to Beacon

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake had arranged for a meeting with Professor Ozpin and currently was on the elevator ride up with Diamond next to her.

Not that she would admit it but Diamond was incredibly nervous which Blake could tell by how Diamond was swinging her tail.

"This won't be that bad" Blake reassured Diamond.

"I doubt that" Diamond sighed.

Blake wanted to encourage Diamond but had no idea how to do so.

"He accepted me, a former member of the White Fang. You'll be fine."

"Huh, you don't look the type" Diamond commented.

The elevator doors slid open into a clock tower office which was clearly compensating for something.

"Hello Miss Belladonna, I presume this is Miss Denim."

"Yes sir" Blake responded.

"So tell me what brings an individual of your uniques circumstances who tried to rob one of my students to Beacon?"

" _Great start"_ Diamond internally sighed.

"Tell me miss Belladonna what did you hope to accomplish by bringing Miss Denim here?"

"This may be asking too much but could you give Diamond a second chance like you gave me."

"That depends on Miss Denim's answer to my next question. What would you hope to accomplish by attending Beacon Miss Denim?"

Diamond is terrible at confrontation like this.

"...I don't know."

"Then here's what I propose, you may attend beacon to help you figure out what you wish to accomplish. Just know I expect you and Miss Belladonna keep your private matters exactly that. Private. I will also place on team RWBY on a semi-permanent basis until a team can be found for you. Do you accept those terms?"

"Um yes thank you" Diamond bowed.

"Thank you" Blake added but didn't bow.

"You may leave."

Once back in the elevator Diamond let out a sigh of relief. An instant later she yawned and leaned against Blake.

"S-Sorry" she apologized as she straightened back up "I don't sleep well."

"It's fine Diamond" Blake slightly blushed.

"...You can call me DD….I-If you want" Diamond blushed.

"S-S-Sure" Blake blushed and tried to hide the fact that when Diamond fell over she may have gotten a feel of a rather large intimate area.

" _DD at least if not more."_

Diamond was lead to the dorm of RWBY.

"I should apologize in advance" Blake said as she opened the door.

"-no warning at all we just get a new teammate when it's teams of four. All of our formations are ruined!"

"I'll...go," DD said on the verge of tears "This was a mistake."

Yang, Blake, and Ruby all struggled to get DD into the room. Despite her near anorexic appearance Diamond is very strong.

"Weiss apologize" Blake demanded.

"Why should I? I didn't say anything wrong."

Ruby smashed Weiss's favorite hair brush.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

Yang grabbed Weiss's hand mirror and chucked it across the room into the trashcan.

"Yang!"

"Apologize or my luck gets worse, you wouldn't do that to little ol' me would you Ice Queen?" Yang said.

"Fine I'm sorry, happy?"

Diamond had fallen asleep in the corner, cuddling with her tail.

"Awwww" Ruby and Yang swooned as Blake and Weiss did so internally.

"Really? She just falls asleep in the corner?" Weiss asked irritated.

"She has sleep problems" Blake defended DD.

Blake took the blanket from Weiss's bed and wrapped it around DD.

"Why MY blanket?" Weiss asked.

"You made her cry Weiss" Ruby said.

"Yeah, dick move Ice Queen" Yang commented.

That night everyone except Weiss slept comfortably.

 **Review?**


End file.
